


Halloween

by Secondprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Catboy AU, Chrobin - Freeform, Chrobin Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: Robin and Chrom go on a date to a halloween festival, the one day of the year Robin doesn't have to hide his cat features.  Part of my catboy Chrobin AU.  Also a piece for Chrobin Week 2017, prompt Halloween.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly I just can't resist writing more catboy Robin. I'm planning a bigger fic <3

“We’re going out tonight,” Chrom announced as he rolled out of bed.

Robin was burrowed deep under the covers, where he’d made a nest of all the pillows and had managed to tangle himself in the fitted sheet.  He grunted in response and curled into a tighter ball.  Without Chrom there to warm him, he felt the cold of a brisk October morning settling in.

Chuckling, Chrom tugged on his sweats.  He patted where he approximated Robin’s head would be.

“What’s today?” Robin finally asked, squirming his way out of his cocoon.  His ears, like a cats’, twitched in disheveled white hair.  His tail was wrapped around his body.  When he yawned, he revealed tiny fangs amongst a normal mouth of teeth.

“Halloween,” Chrom said.

Robin hummed and settled back into the covers.  “We’re going out on Halloween?”  Still half asleep, he sorted through this.  “Will it…really be okay for me to wander around in the open without a hat on?”

“That was the plan,” Chrom said.

“The ears are a lot more realistic than anything you’d find at Party City…”

“We’ll just tell anyone who asks that you’re really really talented.”

“My tail moves with a mind of its own.  A fake one wouldn’t.”

Chrom smoothed Robin’s hair from his forehead and pressed a kiss there.  “Just trust me, yeah? I’ll make sure you’re safe.  And I know how much you’ve been dying to get out.  This is the one day of the year you can do that, stress-free, hat-free.”

Slowly, Robin sat up.  He pawed at one of his ears, then nodded.  “Okay. I trust you.”

\--

The first stop was Party City.  It took the pair two hours to eventually wander from bed, sip, forget, and remicrowave their coffee, then shuffle through showers and clothing.  Robin’s ears twitched with every noise in the store—kids screeching, employees sweeping, the bell on the door ringing—and with each passing second he pressed closer to Chrom’s side. 

“Hey,” Chrom said gently.  “It’s okay.”  He squeezed Robin’s hand.  “Focus on the mission.”

Robin swallowed and nodded. This was his first time in the open without a hat on—it was nice to be able to hear clearly.  “What kind of costume were you looking for? He asked at length, finally straying from Chrom’s side when he realized that no one gave him a second glance.  Even more reassuring were a group of teenagers with fake cat ears passing by.

“Eh, something easy to move around in.  We’re going to a festival…”  Chrom held a bumblebee costume to his chest.

Robin wrinkled his nose. 

Chrom returned it to the wall.

“You could always go as a pirate,” Robin said.

“Why, so you can make booty jokes at me?”

“Always in search of the booty…” Robin murmured, that cheeky grin lighting up his eyes.  He danced out of reach, then whirled around again, plopping a witch’s hat down on his own head.  It mashed his ears slightly forward, giving him a puppy-dog appearance.

Chrom had to cover his mouth.  Gods that was cute.  But even more so, he felt a flutter of warmth.  It had been a long time since Robin had felt so at ease in public.  This was the closest they’d gotten to a date in a long time.

“I think you should get it,” Chrom said.  “It’s like the Familiar became the Witch.”  He unhooked the matching witch’s robes from the wall. 

“If you’re choosing mine, then I’m choosing yours,” Robin said.  He hummed thoughtfully at the wall, scanning it up and down.  He finally settled on two items, which he grabbed and presented to Chrom.

The first was what looked like a flannel shirt, ripped jeans, and fake…chest hair?  It was labelled “Lumberjack.”

“I’m not sure I follow,” Chrom said.

The second was puppy ears and a long tail.  Black—which was the closest that Robin could find to Chrom’s blue dye-job.

“I _still_ don’t follow…”

Robin smirked.  “Werewolf.”

“Ah—“

“Embrace the furry, this is my town now.”

\--

After a quick trip home to chug coffee and change, the pair headed downtown to the festival.  With every step Robin took, his robes swished around his calves.  He’d made a hole in the back of them for his tail, and felt an odd joy at how free he felt.  His ears tilted and twitched to follow the sounds around him.

It was mid-afternoon, and the town square was packed.  Antique and other quirky shops lined the streets, wares spilling out onto sidewalks.  The roads had been blocked off, and vendors had put up tents where one could buy accessories, get their faces painted, and play games to win candy.  The street lights sported pumpkin decorations and hanging bats.  Bales of hay were randomly deposited on every street corner.

Robin returned to him from one stall, whiskers painted on his face.

“You know, I think that really sells your costume as a whole,” Chrom teased.

“I’m really getting into character,” Robin said.  He glanced up and down the street and pointed at some of the foodtrucks idling nearby.  “Do you want to get a bite to eat?  Because after that, I was hoping we could go on one of the bale trucks down to the bonfire.  It’ll get dark at some ungodly early hour, and it’d be nice to sit and enjoy it.”  He spoke quickly, unable to mask the brightness in his eyes.  The fresh air and bustle of activity gave him new life.

“Yeah!  I take it that that’s a solid _no_ on the haunted houses, then?”

“You know I don’t mix well with jumpscares,” Robin said. 

“Unless you’re the one doing the jumping,” Chrom said.

“You’re an easy target.”  Robin playfully pinched his shoulder, then tugged him along to the food trucks. 

His enthusiasm really was contagious.

On the hay truck, Robin borrowed warmth from Chrom’s arms, but sat at attention, chatting up a few of the parents.

“I do a lot of freelance work, actually—“ He said, “Writing for magazines.  It’s nice to make my own schedule.”

“Ah, see, that’s the kind of thing I would want to get into.  How did you get started?”  A middle aged mother wrangled her five year old.

“Well, I naturally read a _lot_ , so I started doing commissioned writing on various topics.  Gained a reputation.  Got hired.  I was probably lucky.”  Robin smiled.  He handed her a card.  “This is the group I work for.  You could send in some samples—“

The child escaped his mother’s hold.  Trundled up.  Stared into Robin’s eyes.  “BOO.”  He puffed his cheeks.

Robin jumped, his ears laying back and his eyes wide.  “Boo, back,” he managed, breathless.  With record patience, he allowed the kid to reach up and tug his ears, before the mother recollected her boy, apologizing profusely.

“So sorry about that—He _knows_ better—“

Robin swallowed but nodded.  “It’s okay.  He’s fascinated.  Kids are like that.”  He felt Chrom squeeze his hand, then turned to glance out around the scenery.  They’d just pulled up to the abandoned bridge, near a riverbank just outside of town, where grass receded to rocks and dirt.

The fire was already blazing.  Chrom led Robin to one of the many logs arranged around it, accepting a rod and a bag of marshmallows from one of the attendants. 

“Have you been to many bonfires?” he murmured in Robin’s ear, sticking a marshmallow onto the rod.

Robin shook his head.  “Hard to really get out and about to these kinds of things.”

“Hm, yeah.”

Robin held it out until it was aflame.  He waited a moment, eyes bright and the fire glancing off the hollows of his face.  Then, taking a deep breath, he puffed the fire out of the charred remains.  He let it cool then shoved the whole gooey thing into his mouth.

Chrom laughed and offered him a napkin, but instead received a sticky kiss to the cheek.  He retaliated by tugging Robin’s wrist and pretending to nibble his arm.

Then, a few marshmallows devoured between the two of them, they sat back and listened to the crackle of the fire, the chirp of crickets and tree frogs, and the general murmur around them.  It smelled of smoke and marshmallows and crisp autumn air.  The sky deepened, the haze of the moon easing light into the mist surrounding it, rivaled by thousands of stars.

Robin rested his head against Chrom’s shoulder, just taking it all in.  Finally, he touched his arm, whispering quietly into his ear.  “Thank you.”


End file.
